Totalnie Niespodziewany zwrot akcji cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 11 "Totalnie Niespodziewany zwrot akcji cz.1" Chris: Aa...Poranek w zamku..Hałasują sowy...Nawołują nietoperze...Majestatyczne dźwieki łamanych kości... Chris wyskakuje do ekranu. Chris: Witam w najbardziej dramatycznym i porywającym odcinku!!! Zagwizdał w świstałke. Chris: Minęły 4 tygodnie w zamku w Szkocji! I nasz program zmierza powoli ku końcowi.. Chris stoi obok posągu trójki przegranych Lukasa, Jamesa i Fernando. Chris: Zostało tylko 3 zawodników...Po upiornym dniu, na placu boju pozostanie jedna żywa osoba! Spogląda w obiektyw. Chris: Zainkasuje czek na okrągły milion dolarów! Kto to będzie? Lukaninho spogląda na swoje dzieło z okna w zamku. Chris: 'Wredny, skończony ambicją sportowiec, Lukaninho? ''Christina siedzi nad rzeką i spoglada w nią. '''Chris: Załamana, zboczona i pełna ubytej energii, Christina? Greg spogląda na notatnik i wręcza go Lukaninho. Chris: Czy może uroczy ziom Greg? Chris stoi przed zamkiem. Chris: Zróbcie kanapki, załatwcie sprawy w kiblu, usiądźcie wygodnie w fotelach i obejrzycie ostatni dramatyczny pojedynek w! Obraz od Chrisa się oddala. Chris: TOTALNEJ PORAŻCE: ZEMŚCIE CHRISA! Przed Finałem ' Te cholerne 4 tygodnie na szczęście się kończą..' ' Ziomy! Krótko tutaj byłem..' ' Bez Fernando..Ostatnie dni były koszmarem.. ;c' ' Jedzenie jak zwykle do bani...' ' Lepsze to od larw..i szczurów którymi żywiłem się przez pare dni..' ' Bez Fernando życie straciło smak. ;(' ' Ludzie? Totalni debile...Z kompleksami i problemami..' ' Z Ziomami mógłbym spędzić więcej czasu..Szkoda..' ' Fernando zabrał mi wszystko.. ;c Czemu go straciłam!? Teraz pewnie uznajecie mnie za wariatkę..' ' Czym chce się zapisać w pamięci? Jako genialny piłkarz i dobry człowiek!' ' Moim ziomalstwem, ziomy!' ' Kochaniem Fernando! <3' ' Temat śmierci? Kłamstwo. ' ' Wszystko jest rozpracowane.' ' Ale czemu Fernando!?' Zawodnicy przychodzą na środek zamku obok posągu Lukasa, Jamesa i Fernando. Chris: Heh.. Zerknął na galerie nieudaczników. Chris: Patrzcie..Nawet nie ma Was kto dopingować! Christina: Nadal w to nie wierze! ;( Greg: I słusznie, laska. Lukaninho: Tsa.. Ofuknął resztę. Christina: '''Fernando! ;((( '''Chris: Jej! Jakie to urocze! <3 Zmarszczył brwi. Chris: Nudne. Ale urocze..Dobra, dobra. Przyszedł czas na wyzwanie! Lukaninho: Nie tak prędko! Chris: CO? Lukaninho: To. Przyłożył pamiętnik w specjalnie wyrzeźbionym miejscu na pomniku. Lukaninho: Czas chwile porozmawiać o grze. Nad niebem powoli zbierały się czarne chmury. Christina&Payne: Co Ty robisz, gadzie!? Greg: Czy to prawda, że zawodnicy żyją? Spogląda wyczekująco na Chrisa. Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chris: '''Co Wy możecie wiedziec dzieciaki? '''Lukaninho: '''Wiesz, że jesteś w środku cyklonu? '''Chris: No i co z tego? Wiesz o tym, że..? Pstryknął palcami. Przed okrągiem pojawiła się armia. Chris: '''Znów dzieciaku powtarzamy schemat z poprzedniego sezonu? '''Lukaninho: Mylisz się. Greg: '''To jak? Czyż Twoim planem nie było dać zwycięzcy ultimatum, że jeśli zrezygnuje z miliona to uwolnisz przegranych? '''Christina: Co?! FERNANDO ŻYJE!? Lukaninho: Jak słyszysz. Christina padła na kolana. Christina: Czyli ten w lochach to był on! NIE!!!!!!!!! Chris: Osz, wy! Dał znak do ataku armii W tym momencie niebo stało się całkowicie czarne. Z góry w posąg 3 zawodników uderzył fioletowy promień, który posłał 9 różnych strug światła do pozostałych pomników, potem utworzył się z tego wielki okręg. Armia nie była w stanie przejść bez strumień światła. Chris: 'CO to jest!? '''Lukaninho: '''Pamiętnik! ''Pomniki zaczęły się kruszyć, ziemia zaczęła się rozstępować w miejscu pomników. '''Greg: '''Haha! ''Zaczęła dudnić muzyka. Sama muzyka. '' '''Lukaninho: Show musi trwać, nie McLean? Wynużyło się 10 platform. Na głównej platformie swój koncert grali Lukas, Fernando i James. Grali piosenkę Niepokonani. thumb|left|335 pxChristina: Fernando! <3 Zemdlała. '' ''Fernando usmiechnął się lekko. Widać było po wszystkich zmęczenie, wygłodzenie. Gdy emocje już opadną '' Jak po wielkiej bitwie kurz Gdy nie można mocą żadną Wykrzyczanych cofnąć słów ''Na każdym pozostałym podeście pojawiły się inne osoby. Wyjmując różnego rodzaju bronie.Jarosław zerknął na Chrisa wściekły. Anabell spojrzała na Lukaninho spoglądającego na Lukasa. Alice modliła się. '' Czy w milczeniu białych haniebnych flag Zejść z barykady Czy podobnym być do skały Posypując solą ból Jak posąg pychy samotnie stać Alvaro spojrzał na Joanne ostrzącą dzidę. Carlos pokazuje kciuk w górę do Grega. Olimpia rozgląda sie na wszystkich ocierając oczy ze zdumienia. Alex zerkała na przestraszonego Chrisa. Payne stoi zdezorientowany. '''Lukaninho:' Panowie! Coś na ten moment! Coś dla Chrisa! ;] Lukas odpowiedział uśmiechem w stronę piłkarza. James rozpoczął kolejny kawałek wejściem. thumb|left|335 pxWszyscy wymierzyli swoimi broniami w Chrisa. Finałowa trójka poprzedniego sezonu. Zaczęły się przewijac różne scenki z tego sezonu. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''Bo kawałku ze sceny do Chrisa zeszli Lukas, James oraz Fernando. Staneli obok Lukaninho, Grega i Christiny. James: I co Chrisiaku? Mina opadła? Chris: Ale jak!? Lukas zerknął w swój notatnik. Lukas: Podpisana umowa przed sezonem ze stacją We Love Drama na taki projekt. No cóż... Chris: Skąd wiedziałeś? Lukas: Telewizja..Detektywem jestem ziom. Lukaninho: W finale z Gregiem oddajemy swoje miejsce Alex. Ona bardziej zasłużyła. Greg: My musimy coś jeszcze zrobić. Chris: ..? Lukaninho: 'Nie pytaj. Spotkamy się po finale, mamy jeszcze rachunki za PpH. ''Greg, Lukaninho, Lukas, James, Fernando oraz Carlos pobiegli do lasu. Chris spojrzał na reszte załamany. Zaraz wybuchł zamek, wyleciała kartka dla Chrisa. "Spoko, to początek. ;]" '''Chris: Heh...Wielki finał..Totalnej Porażki..Zemsta..Chrisa..Rozegra się..między Christną i Alex... Mówił bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Chris: Dzisiejszym zadanie finałowym będzie.... Spojrzał na obie. Chris: Cóż..Przegrani wypełnijcie loże przegranych... Pozostali ją wypełnili. Chris: Zastanawiam się jakie Wam zadanie zadać... Alex i Christina stały skołowane. Chris: Dobra..Nic nie wymyśle genialniejszego...Dzisiejszym wyzwanie jest... Przygląda się im... Chris: Wiem! Nacisnął przycisk i spadło Koloseum z Zemsty Wyspy. '' '''Chris:' Dzisiaj zawalczycie o być albo nie być! Zapraszam do środka.. Dziewczyny i przegrani weszli tam. Chris: Macie chwile by przygotować się do ostatecznej rozgrywki. Przed Wyzwaniem vol. 2 Zawodnicy siedzieli w radzie przegranych. Alex i Christina z gratów musiały stworzyć sobie strój wojownika. Joanna: '''Frajerki w finale! '''Olimpia: Dokładnie! Jarosław: Ch*j mnie to obchodzi, szmaty! Jennifer zerknęła na niego. Jennifer: Ten jak zwykle kulturalny. Alvaro: 'Anabell co powiesz na randeczke? ;] ''Alvaro dostał z liścia od Anabell. '''Anabell: Prędzej umówie się z Carlosem niż z Tobą! Alice: Seks przedmałżeński jest wbrew woli Boga! Olimpia rzuciła ją deską. Olimpia: '''Zamknij się! '''Chris: Komu kibicujecie...? Olimpia: Nikomu! Jarosław: Ku*wa dresom! Anabell: Na pewno nie im.. Zerknęła śmiertelnie finalistki. Alice: Bogu! Bogu! Alex: Alex biegała po staertach śmieci. Alex: 'Tu będzie coś dla mnie! ' Dostałam prezent od losu! <3 Alex przerzucała sterty, aż znazła stary bejsbol. Jarosław: Ku*wa moje! Alex uśmiechnęła się do niego. Alex: 'Potem oddam. : * ''Jarosław zmrużył brwi. 'Alex: '''Ooo! Okulary Fernando! ''Złamała w ręcę. '''Alex: Cóż to jest gra. Hihi! <3 Alex zerknęła na Christinę. Alex: 'Odzyskała przynajmniej księcia. <3 Christina: ''Christina chodziła wesoła i dumna w stroju Fernando. '''Christina: Teraz ja wygram finał! <3 Dla Ferniego. Potknęła się o starą broń Lightninga z pamiętnego finału. Christina: Ona ma bejsbol, ja mam kolczatkę! <3 Leżała kopia pamiętnika, przez którą wyleciła Olimpia. Christina: 'Olimpia, łap! ;) ''Otworzyła drzwi od lodówki wyskoczył Kieł. '''Christina: Misiek! <3 Przytuliła Kła, a on padł nieprzytomny od uścisku. Christina: Ojej. ;c Pogłaskała go. Christina: Biedny rekinek! ;( ' Nie wiecie nawet jaka jestem szczęśliwa! <3' Loża Szyderców Olimpia złapała pamiętnik i go potargała i pokazał fucka Christinie. Olimpia: Frajerko! Przegrasz! Joanna: 'Milion mi się należał! Jak mogłam przegrać!? ''Alvaro wstał z amoku. '''Alvaro: Byłaś looserem, proste.. Jarosław stanął przed Alvaro i zerknał groźnie na Joanne. Jarosław: Weź się odpierdol. Joanna: CO Ty taki dobry!? Frajerze? Jarosław: Frajer!? Ku*wa! Zabawne! xD Alice: Na boga! Niech wygra wariatka! Amen! Spojrzała w niebo. Anabell: Nie znudzi Ci się to? Zerknęła na nią z przekąsem i znudzeniem. Alice: 'NIe! ''Podeszła do niej z krzyżem. '''Alice: Idź do piekła! Anabell zaczęła targąć ją za włosy. Anabell: 'Prędzej Ty do tego swojego nieba. '''Chris: '''Jej! Walka poza finałem! Genialne! Alex: ''Alex poprawiała swoje kimono, zerkając na Christinę. '''Alex: Jaki pech że to z nią muszę walczyć.. Siadła sobie na ziemii. Alex: Nie zrobić jej krzywdy.. Spojrzała za siebie, były zgliszcza okręgu. Alex: 'Kto by pomyślał..Że oni..Mieli racje... ''Zerknęła na swój pomnik. 'Alex: '''Odpadłam by znów mieć milion przed sobą. Oddali to co zabrali jako oszuści... Christina: ''Uderzyła Kła ten wstał. '''Christina: Misiek!? <3 Kieł uciekł. Christina: No, ej! ;( Chris: Co się dziwisz? Christina: A Ty chcesz Chrisiaku? <3 Chris się odsunął. Christina się roześmiała. Christina: Zartuje łobuziaku! <3 Podeszła do Alex. Alex&Christina Christina: Co tak myślisz? ;) Alex zerknęła na nią. Alex: '''W sumie..O Gregu i Lukaninho.. '''Christina: '''Cóż..Dlaczego? '''Alex: '''Wydawali się być oszustami..A teraz oddali mi miejsce.. '''Christina: Widziałaś że mieli inne priorytety. ;) Zerknęła w las. Christina: Chcieli uratować milion...Kosztem swoich przyjaźni... Payne puścił hologram w którym Lukaninho i Greg witają się w STP i przybijają sobie piątkę. Alex: 'Od zawsze zgrani, a my musimy walczyć.. ''Christina przytuliła Alex. '''Christina; Będzie dobrze. <3 ' To jest ciężka lekcja..' ' I oni mogą czasem udzielić paru wskazówek..' Chris zerknął wściekły na Payne. Chris: '''CO To ROBISZ!? '''Payne: Ale to jest wzruszajacy moment.. Payne uronił łzę. Payne; 'Przepraszam..Nie moge.. ''Alex stanęła na przeciw Christiny. '''Alex: W imie przyjaźni. Niech wygra lepszy! Christina: Prawda! <3. Misiek ;]. Chris: Jaki finał w imie przyjaźni!? Zerknął na nie oburzony. Chris: Nie będzie finału w imie przyjaźni! Payne wersja awaryjna! Payne: Eeh..Ok.. Puścił hologram, w którym to Jennifer spiskuje z Alex przeciw Fernando. "Jennifer: Musimy wykopać frajera. Alex: Jasne, Jeni! ^^ '' ''Jennifer: A potem Christinę! <3" Zaraz pojawia się jak Christina rozmawia z Fernando. "Fernando: Alex i koniec! Ona ma wyleciec. Christina: W sumie wariatkowo to nie tu..." Alex i Christinę zapłonęły oczy. Alex: Psiapsióła co? -,- Christina: 'Wierna sojuszniczka?! '''Alex: '''Bardzo chętnie skopię Ci tyłek w finale! '''Christina: '''Fernando by tego chciał! '''Chris: '''Hahaha! W tym samym czasie: ''Lukaninho, Greg, Carlos, Lukas, James i Fernando wybiegli z lasu. '''Lukaninho: Panowie! Teraz każdy wie co ma robić. Zgodnie z planami Lukasa. Lukas; 'Owszem. :) ''Lukas pobiegł w centrum. James i Fernando wyszli na ulice grając nieskazitelny kawałek "Latino America" która przyniósł im sławe. Carlos spoglądał i rysował na ziemii plany powrotu. Lukaninho podbiegł do telefonu. 'Lukaninho: '''halo!...Takk...To jak dasz radę?..Dzięki! ''Lukaninho zerknął i czekał na powrót kompanów. '''Carlos: Wy..Serio nie oszukiwaliście..Skąd wiedzieliście?! Lukaninho: '''Greg z Lukasem rozpracowali sytuacje. '''Carlos: Pamiętnik..Jak taki pamiętnik stworzono? Lukaninho: Nic..Przypadek, zgranie odpowiedniego momentu..Dobre ułożenie kamienii i można zrobić show. ;) Carlos: '''Czyli.. '''Lukaninho: No..Pod ziemią cały czas działali. Mieliśmy to pod kontorlą. Carlos: Aha..To czemu zrezygnowałeś z miliona? Lukaninho: W życiu są ważniejsze cele niż milion. Greg, Lukas, James i Fernando biegli. 'Fernando: '''Dobra! Uciekamy! Plan wykonany! Arena ''Na arenie Alex wściekła patrzyła na Christinę. '''Chris: '''Jak niewiele trzeba by je rozwścieczyć! Cóż..Jesteście ciekawi kto wygra!? Musicie konieznie oglądać ostatni odcinek Zemsyt Chrisa! Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki